Cybertron
Cybertron is the home planet of the Transformers and (usually) the body of their creator, Primus. Cybertron is (almost always) a shining metal, technological world; a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Battling over control of Cybertron and its resources is frequently the motivation for, or origin of, the Transformers' epic wars. Beyond these facts much about Cybertron can differ between continuities, see individual entries below. :Japanese name: Seibertron '(セイバートロン ''Seibātoron, except for "The Rebirth") / '''Cybertron :Bulgarian Name: Kibertron (Кибертрон) :Czech/Slovak name: Kybetron :Hungarian name: Kibertron :Hungarian name, first dub of the movie: Kájbertron (pronounced like Cybertron, but with a 'K') :Hungarian ''Energon name'': Mesterséges bolygó ("Artificial planet") :Russian Name: Keebertron (Кибертрон) :Serbian name: Kibotron (in 1980s-1990s), Sajbertron (in 2000s) Generation One / Beast Era Marvel Comics continuity Cybertron was the adopted form of Primus, who trapped himself and Unicron in barren asteroids which they then shaped into their physical forms. While Unicron turned his prison into a transformable, humanoid body, Primus reformed himself into a home for a robotic race he created to fight Unicron with similar transformation abilities. Primal Scream Cybertron for some time was in the orbit of Alpha Centauri, and its inhabitants were at peace. But the avaricious Megatron sought to rule the planet and turn it into a "cosmic dreadnaught". This plan would find a kind of fruition, but not what Megatron intended: The cataclysmic forces of his wars eventually sent the planet careening through deep space. Its aimless journey brought it near Earth four million years ago. The asteroid belt threatened it, so Optimus Prime led an expedition to clear the way. They were successful, but they were ambushed by Decepticons led by Megatron, and their battle ended with a crash-landing on Earth that left all the combatants deactivated. Their compatriots on Cybertron mourned their loss but continued the wars. The Transformers In the modern day, Prime and Megatron's troops were reactivated, and they eventually found their way back to Cybertron. The world had changed little in the intervening eons, but the return of the old legends helped bring about the fulfillment of the planet's destiny. Deep below the surface, a small group of the once-lost Autobots fought the Mayhem Attack Squad in a chamber containing the giant head of Primus. A stray shot hit the god's face, and he awoke with a scream that alerted Unicron to his location. When the Chaos Bringer arrived, the Autobots and Decepticons united against him, but the battle still wreaked havoc on the planet. Unicron was defeated by the opening of the Matrix, which destroyed both deities. On the Edge of Extinction! In the aftermath, Cybertron suffered storms and earthquakes that many believed would tear apart the world. Exodus! The remaining Transformers evacuated, but Cybertron was ultimately saved by a band of humans who awakened the Last Autobot. The Last Autobot? He was, it turned out, a safeguard put in place by Primus to guide the planet's reconstruction after the god's death. What it was reconstructed into is unclear. Significant locations Cybertron was historically organized into city-states, the largest and most important being Iacon City. Others have included Helix, Polyhex, Kalis, Kaon, Praxus, Tarn, Tyger Pax and Vos. Beneath the sewers, the Demons in the Darkness were locked away. At the center of this Cybertron there was a room with a huge head of Primus on the wall where he slept and was watched over by the Keeper. Somewhere within the depths of Cybertron could also be found a chamber containing the Last Autobot. Cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon Cybertron appeared considerably smaller than the planet Earth. Entirely metallic on the surface, some of the lowest levels of Cybertron consisted of rock and dirt, suggesting an organic beginning to the planet. Its gravity was light enough that humans were able to traverse the surface without any trouble, and it possessed a breathable atmosphere. Water, or at least a substance resembling it, was in evidence on the planet—lakes and rivers have been shown to exist, albeit sparingly. Many levels below the surface were the energy-furnace, the Plasma Energy Chamber, and at the heart of the planet was the spherical mega-computer, Vector Sigma. Cybertron was orbited by at least two unnamed moons, but its own place in the cosmos appears unfixed—in 1984, it was clearly shown to exist outside of the Milky Way galaxy; however, nine million years prior, Starscream and Skyfire had been able to fly from the planet to Earth under their own power, suggesting that it may drift freely through space, and had been passing through the Solar System at that point, going on to drift out of the galaxy over the ensuing millennium. If the assorted colorful exclamations made by numerous Transformers are anything to go by, Cybertron also played host to a vast array of fauna, including, but not limited to: ant-droids, bolt-bats, cyber-ducks, dynametal ducks, electro-toads, glitch mice, guineapigatrons, helio-hamsters, hydro-weasels, photovoltaic pussycats, retro-rats, robo-rats, sheepacrons, titanium moosebots, turbofoxes, zap-mice, astro ticks, nano-gnats and robotopossums. Note: In 2006–07, Japan released new timelines that retconned the events surrounding the Oracle. Previous to this retcon, there was no connection between the Oracle and Cybertron. The following italicized passage refers only to Japanese continuity.12 billion years ago, the Oracle's essence, encased within a protective shell after having his body destroyed by Unicron, fled to a dead planet at the center of the universe, which he proceeded to transform into a verdant, living world.' ''In time, multi-faced aliens called Quintessons immigrated to the Oracle's green planet, and the aliens were able to take control of him, transforming him into the mega-computer Vector Sigma and obtaining the shell that had held his essence, which went on to become the Matrix of Leadership. Using the power of the Key to Vector Sigma, the Quintessons transformed the Oracle's green planet into the metallic Cybertron. Twelve million years ago, the Quintessons used Cybertron as a factory to manufacture their robot creations. Notably, the origins of the planet are never explicitly stated—the Quintessons may have built it, xenoformed an organic world, or colonized an existing metal planet. Whatever the case, after a million years, the Quintessons were forced to abandon Cybertron when their robots evolved true sentience and feelings, and knew they were being used as slaves, rebelling in the First Cybertronian War. The second war was soon to come, however, when the robots splintered into two factions—the peace-loving Autobots and the war-mongering Decepticons—and began fighting amongst themselves. With the Autobots' innovation of transformation, they were able to win—or at least stalemate—the war, and a period of peace descended on Cybertron, which shone with a healthy golden glow, distinguishing the period as the "Golden Age". Eventually, however, Decepticons adopted transformation as well, along with robot-mode flight, and around nine million years ago, the creation of the Decepticon Megatron re-ignited the war on Cybertron. Megatron rallied like-minded individuals to his cause, and brainwashed others into his service, quickly killing the current Autobot leader in a strike on one of Iacon's outer cities. With this act kept out of the public knowledge, rumors circulated as Autobot machine smith Alpha Trion worked diligently on a new process to reconstruct Autobots into battle-hardy configurations for the war he knew was coming. That war finally erupted in full when Megatron fatally injured a naive young dock worker, Orion Pax, and Alpha Trion made him the first subject of his new process, reconstructing him into Optimus Prime, who would lead the Autobots in the Third Cybertronian War. After a further five million years of war, during which many Autobots fled the planet, the Decepticons had acquired a large hold on the planet, with the majority of it under their control. The main Autobot force continued to operate from the capital city-state of Iacon, but Cybertron's energy levels were depleted to a dangerous low, necessitating a space mission to locate a new planet with new sources of energy that the Transformers could harness. Optimus Prime led his best and brightest on The Ark, but they were pursued by Megatron's elite troops, and all were stranded in stasis on Earth for four million years. In the ensuing four million years, Shockwave, who Megatron had left in charge as guardian of the planet, maintained the Decepticon hold on the planet, though he was unaware of the continued guerrilla efforts of Elita One's Female Autobots to undermine him as they raided his energy supplies. Eventually, Cybertron's energy level dipped so low as to put the planet in immediate, mortal danger. Reestablishing contact with Megatron, who awoken with the other Transformers on Earth. In the year 1984, Shockwave had co-designed the Space Bridge, an intergalactic transport system that could transport Energon Cubes from Earth to Cybertron, abating the planet's impending doom. Cybertron's place in the universe was forcibly altered in 1984 when the Decepticons constructed a colossal Space Bridge that actually transported the entire planet into the Sol system, into Earth's orbit, where its gravity wreaked havoc with the planet's natural balance, unleashing an unending torrent of energy created by natural disasters. The energy acquired re-energized Cybertron enough to put it out of the danger zone, but the planet was soon knocked out of orbit by a massive Energon explosion, and set drifting off through the solar system. At this closer range, Cybertron remained easily accessed throughout 1985 at least, with the Autobots now able to reach it by conventional transportation (Omega Supreme), rather than having to constantly hijack use of the spacebridge. By the Earth year 2005, Cybertron had exited the Sol system, but, remaining within the Milky Way, was still relatively easily accessible by shuttlecraft from Earth. By this time, the Decepticon forces had succeeded in conquering the entire planet, forcing all the Autobots off it, leading them to relocate to Autobot City on Earth, and to two staging ground bases on two of Cybertron's moons. It was at this time that Cybertron came under attack from the world eater, Unicron, who consumed the two moonbases and assaulted Cybertron itself, only to be destroyed by the power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. His deactivated, decapitated head fell into orbit around Cybertron, a grisly new satellite to replace those he had destroyed. With the Decepticon forces in disarray after Unicron's attack, Rodimus Prime and his troops succeeded in driving their foes off Cybertron, reclaiming the planet for the Autobots, restoring and re-energizing much of the planet by 2006, when the world came under frequent attacks from the returning Quintessons, whose previously-secret history with the Transformers came to light. In the year 2007, Cybertron was once again wrenched from its place in space when Galvatron and the Decepticons invaded the planet and constructed a massive planetary engine that propelled Cybertron back into Earth orbit once more. Once there, Galvatron opened the Plasma Energy Chamber, intending for the energy release to drive the Sun supernova, consuming Earth, Cybertron and everything else in one final destructive blow. Spike Witwicky and the Autobots' Nebulan allies were able to stop this plan by reversing the rocket engine, which drained off the excess solar energy and channeled it straight into Vector Sigma, which used it to fully re-energize Cybertron. Its rich golden hue restored, Cybertron entered a new Golden Age. The Rebirth, Part 3 ''The Headmasters'' cartoon Note: The anime series include the Sunbow cartoon as backstory except for the final "Rebirth" miniseries. Thus, the events in the preceding paragraph did not occur in Japanese continuity. In 2011, it was discovered that the release of the energy of the Matrix by Optimus Prime to cure the Hate Plague had much more far-reaching consequences that anyone suspected. With the Matrix's energy depleted, Vector Sigma's balance—permanently tilted in favor of the Autobots by the existence of the Matrix—was reset to neutrality, allowing the Decepticons, bolstered by their new Headmaster troops, to freely invade Cybertron. Eventually, this forced Optimus Prime to sacrifice his life by merging with Vector Sigma in order to stabilize the computer before it destroyed Cybertron from within. Not long thereafter, Vector Sigma developed a new metal alloy dubbed Cybertonuron, which enticed Galvatron into another raid on the planet. However, the Decepticon Headmaster leader, Zarak, feared the power that Galvatron would gain from the alloy, and so, to prevent either him or the Autobots from obtaining it, arranged for his Headmasters to plant bombs at the core of the planet, within Vector Sigma's chamber. The Autobots were unable to stop the countdown and the bombs detonated, devastating Cybertron and leaving it a charred ruin drifting in space. Cybertron was eventually rebuilt during the Japanese Generation 2 storyline. Beast continuity ''Beast Wars'' cartoon Three hundred years after the end of the Great War, the Autobots and Decepticons had faded into obscurity while their descendants, the Maximals and Predacons, dominated Cybertron. The planet had found a star to orbit (eccentrically, but still), which reflected the relative stability that had come upon Cybertronian culture at last. The Maximals, inheriting the Pax Cybertronia, ruled over the Predacons in a time of uneasy truce. Peacetime diversions had sprung up, such as the Six Lasers Over Cybertron amusement park and Holographic pleasure chip "arcades". Or for more "mature" amusement, one could find joints where the servers went around without their torso plates on. ''Beast Machines'' cartoon The tranquility of that age would come to a rapid end when Megatron returned from the Beast Wars and set a virus loose on the world that incapacitated the population and paved the way for Vehicon rule. As Optimus Primal and his Maximals fought back, several facts about the planet became apparent. It had at least two moons, one with big gashes in its surface. The Maximal city of Cybertropolis had been built over the ruins of Iacon and was home to billions of Transformers. And this was just the latest example of an eons-old trend of vertical expansion. In fleeing from the Vehicons, the Maximals found many layers of abandoned civilization, all the way down to the rocky crust of the world. There, fossils existed of bats, dinosaurs, and birds (which were well-preserved enough to harbor DNA). A few plants, such as trees and flowers, were seen growing underground or even occasionally breaking through to the surface. And stranger yet, drilling through the rock revealed the planet's green, oozing "organic core". Another previously-unseen feature of the planet—but one that went unremarked upon—was its heavy cloud cover. Across dimensions and timeframes, Cybertron has been conspicuously devoid of visible weather systems. But when the Maximals returned from the Beast Wars, their view from orbit showed extensive, unmistakable clouds. This wouldn't last forever, though: By the time, Botanica arrived, the clouds had vanished again. The only major planetary event in the meantime was the doomsday energy storm that occurred when Primal and Megatron pitted the Plasma Energy Chamber against the Key to Vector Sigma. However, it is unclear whether this actually caused any meteorological effects. Finding a chamber of fossils, Nightscream drew the conclusion that Cybertron's animals had been driven extinct by colonizing robots, a theory mildly supported by Primal's conviction that a balance between organic and mechanical needed to be "restored" to the planet. In the end, Primal's dream became a reality when he applied his "reformatting" power to the organic core and converted the entire world to a technorganic state. 3H comics continuity Source According to the Al-Badur, the Quintessons had once served Unicron, and in so doing, they found the "dimensional landing" of Primus: Cybertron. Rather than alert their master, however, they decided to capitalize on their discovery for their own purposes. They attempted to subvert Primus's creations via the Plasma Energy Chamber, but the results were disastrous. Success came when they placed a shell program over Vector Sigma and channeled the divine power into creating a subservient race. That race would one day rebel and become the Transformers, but the Quintessons' influence remained in the form of the Vector Sigma shell program—otherwise known as the Oracle. Primus could nonetheless sometimes send messages from Vector Sigma through the Oracle, but it is difficult to tell the difference. Disclosure Dreamwave comics continuity Devil's Due comics continuity DW comics continuity The Transformers' home world is located around Shaula which can be seen from Earth as the second brightest object in the constellation Scorpius, located in its tail. Some time ago, the constant fighting and the stripping of Cybertron's natural resources by both Autobot and Decepticon to feed their age-long war led to a terrible cataclysm that rendered Cybertron uninhabitable. As of the present day, it is a dead planet. With no atmosphere, Cybertron's surface is unprotected from cosmic radiation and is wracked by plasma storms. Transformers must divert energy to their personal shielding in order to remain on the surface for short periods; the surface is presumably immediately lethal for humans. The Transformer race has abandoned the planet (save for occasional scientific surveys from orbit) and is now conducting its conflict across the galaxy. Landing on Cybertron is forbidden. Stormbringer #1 Later, it wasn't. Spotlight: Galvatron At a time when Megatron was running amok with no resistance on Earth, the Autobots - in a beaten state - were holed up on Cybertron. Specifically, on a building on the surface of the radiation saturated death world. Clearly, things are pretty damn bad if they're hiding out there. All Hail Megatron issue 1 Unicron Trilogy Cybertron is the body of Primus. Much like the versions of Cybertron before it, it is a metallic planet that is damaged by conflict. Cybertron existed in an unnamed system until the Energon series, where it was pulled from orbit and pushed into another part of space (or universe) that Alpha Quintesson had created. In Energon, Cybertron was equipped with a system of Energon Towers that could surround the planet with a protective field, which has since been disabled due to Decepticon attack. Cybertron had at least one known moon in the Armada series, but this moon turned out to be Unicron. It is unknown whether it was always Unicron's depowered body, or if the moon somehow became a new "host" body for him. However, in the Cybertron series, the planet apparently had two moons which its humanoid mode used to beat the slag out of Starscream. Through the ages, Cybertron has had many repairs, causing new "layers" to be added to the surface of the planet. Deep within the core is a pool of Super Energon that was once guarded by the four ancient combiners, Constructicon Maximus, and Bruticus Maximus, Superion Maximus, and the latter's unnamed brother. At the end of the Energon series, Cybertron was granted a new sun when Primus trapped Unicron's spark within a ball of Super Energon, igniting it. This sun would eventually collapse, becoming the Unicron Singularity. It is unknown how large Cybertron is in this continuity, but it is most likely the size of Earth or smaller. Cybertron has an atmosphere, but it was not breathable by Earth life forms as when Rad, Carlos and Alexis visited the planet in 2010, they required spacesuits to operate on the surface; by 2020, however, humans were capable of surviving without specialized suits, indicating that an oxygen/nitrogen-based atmosphere may have somehow been generated by the planet or created by Transformers or humans artificially. In the Cybertron series, much of the planet had been repaired, including the construction of a "Sky Dome" headquarters where important meetings are held. This structure housed the artifacts that were used to mount the Omega Lock, which unlocks the robot form of Cybertron. ''Transformers Animated'' In an interesting turn of events, the Decepticons have been driven entirely from the planet. Autobot mastery of space bridge technology, and their strategic relocation of the AllSpark led to ultimate victory, and a Cybertron where an entire generation has seen neither armor-plating nor transistor of a Decepticon. This Cybertron appears to be smaller than Earth but about the same size as Earth's Moon as evidenced by how it appears in the episode "Human Error" where the curvature of the planet can be seen even though it is in the atmosphere. Although this cybertron is seen as part of Soundwave's program to brainwash the Autobots it would not make sense to alter the planet's dimensions because that would seriously strain the already staggering incredulity of the simulation. ''Prime'' ''War for Cybertron'' Cybertron was well into the Autobot-Decepticon war when Megatron sought to spread his Dark Energon throughout the planet. After infecting the Cybertron's very core, Cybertron's surface was slowly starting to become covered in the dark substance. Optimus Prime and his team soon cleared the Dark Energon from the core, but it had been too badly corrupted. However, it could revitalize itself and Cybertron by shutting down for millions of years, so Optimus ordered an exodus from the planet, during which many Autobots fled to find a new home elsewhere, as Cybertron remained in darkness. ''Exodus'' ''Prime'' cartoon By the time Team Prime arrived on Earth, Ratchet noted that Cybertron had been dark for eons. One Shall Fall Megatron planned to use Dark Energon to reawaken Cybertron's dead as his own minions and sent a large chunk of Dark Energon through a space bridge from Earth to Cybertron. Upon impact, the Dark Energon awoke thousands of the deceased Cybertronians, which were commanded by Megatron to come through the Space bridge, leaving Cybertron more dead than before.Darkness Rising, Part 5 ''Fall of Cybertron'' Cybertron most likely had all of it's raw energon depleted except one lake, in the Sea of Rust, near the space bridge Shockwave tried to reactivate, noted by Cliffjumper. ''Transformers: Universe'' Transformers: Universe differences from The Transformers and Transformers Animated and like Transformers: Prime, Cybertron is a Super Earth planet larger than Earth. It is the fourth planet in the Hadean System and orbited by its moons Luna 1, 2, 3 and 4 and had an asteroid prison colony in which dangerous Decepticon and Predacon prisoners were interred. Cybertron possessed a breathable atmosphere. The Maximal city of Cybertropolis located next to Iacon. Many levels below the surface was the energy-furnace, the Plasma Energy Chamber, and also was the spherical mega-computer, Vector Sigma. Cybertron and its citizens were very unfamiliar with and afraid of organic life. According to Sentinel Prime, it doesn't rain liquid on Cybertron; despite this, it is has been shown raining. Cybertron is the body of Primus. Nine billion years ago, he created the Thirteen to aid him in his fight against Unicron. Unicron made another attempt to attack Cybertron, but he was stopped by the mighty warrior Omega Supreme. Joined by the four "Maximus" combiners he went into stasis lock deep beneath Cybertron to guard a reservoir of Super Energon. The Chaos Bringer however went into stasis lock and disguised himself as the Nameless Planet in the Triple Z Point. Cybertron was once a beautiful and peaceful world; one of the most important in the galaxy. The planet sported a mysterious origin and a great deal of spirituality. It was the creation place of the powerful AllSpark; the source of all Cybertronian life. The Cybertronians attempted to turn Cybertron into the centre of a galaxy spanning empire via establishing four colony worlds with the intent of using the Cyber Planet Keys to cyberform them into mechanical worlds before connecting them all via a galaxy wide Space Bridge. For unknown reasons, however, the plan fell through with Cybertron losing contact with the ships it sent out. The four worlds evolved in their own way with most considering Cybertron to be little more than a legend. Twelve million years ago, the Quintessons used Cybertron as a factory to manufacture their robot creations. After a million years, the Quintessons were forced to abandon Cybertron when their robots evolved true sentience and feelings, and knew they were being used as slaves, rebelling in the First Cybertronian War. The second war was soon to come, however, when the robots splintered into two factions, the peace-loving Autobots and the war-mongering Decepticons—and began fighting amongst themselves. With the Autobots' innovation of transformation, they were able to win—or at least stalemate—the war, and a period of peace descended on Cybertron, which shone with a healthy golden glow, distinguishing the period as the "Golden Age". Eventually, however, Decepticons adopted transformation as well, along with robot mode flight, and around nine million years ago, the creation of the Decepticon Megatron re-ignited the war on Cybertron. Megatron rallied like-minded individuals to his cause, and brainwashed others into his service, quickly killing the current Autobot leader in a strike on one of Iacon's outer cities. With this act kept out of the public knowledge, rumors circulated as Autobot machinesmith Alpha Trion worked diligently on a new process to reconstruct Autobots into battle-hardy configurations for the war he knew was coming. That war finally erupted in full when Megatron fatally injured a naive young dock worker, Orion Pax, and Alpha Trion made him the first subject of his new process, reconstructing him into Optimus Prime, who would lead the Autobots in the Third Cybertronian War. Cybertron was fractured by war when Megatron expressed his plan of using the AllSpark to transform Cybertron into an "interstellar juggernaut". The Autobots and Decepticons had their counterparts, the Maximals and Predacons, descended from the Great Cataclysm. As the millennia rolled past, the Cybertronians fell into civil war. Seeing an opportunity at revival, Unicron spawned the Mini-Cons intending for these diminutive robots to grant additional power to the Autobots and Decepticons so he could feed off the escalating war. As a result of their unintended sentience however, the Mini-Cons soon realized what they were doing to Cybertron and its people and promptly left the planet so that their power could do no harm. Their ship Exodus crashed on one of the four ancient colony worlds, Earth. At some point during the war, Rodimus gathered a crew to escape the endless battle. Comprised of both Autobots and Decepticons, these warriors left Cybertron behind for Omnitron. After a further five million years of war, during which many Autobots fled the planet, the Decepticons had acquired a large hold on the planet, with the majority of it under their control. The AllSpark was lost to space and whole regions of the planet were laid waste. The main Autobot force continued to operate from the capital city-state of Iacon, but Cybertron's energy levels were depleted to a dangerous low, necessitating a space mission to locate a new planet with new sources of energy that the Transformers could harness. Optimus Prime led his best and brightest on the Ark, but they were pursued by Megatron's elite troops, and all were stranded in stasis on Earth for one million years. In the ensuing one million years, Shockwave, who Megatron had left in charge as guardian of the planet, maintained the Decepticon hold on the planet, though he was unaware of the continued guerrilla efforts of Elita One's Female Autobots to undermine him as they raided his energy supplies. Eventually, Cybertron's energy level dipped so low as to put the planet in immediate, mortal danger. Reestablishing contact with Megatron, who had awoken with the other Transformers on Earth in the year 1994, Shockwave co-designed the space bridge, an intergalactic transport system that could transport energon cubes from Earth to Cybertron, abating the planet's impending doom. The Autobots had studied and duplicated the space bridge technology for their own use. They developed their own space bridge network, allowing transport between Cybertron and Earth, with fixed space bridge receptors in each base (the transport beam was, of course, now the traditional Autobot orange, as opposed to the Decepticons' iconic purple). By the Earth year 2015, the unwitting Rad White activated one of the Mini-Cons which beamed a signal to Cybertron alerting the planet to the Mini-Cons' location. While Optimus Prime and Megatron led their inner circles to Earth to retrieve the Mini-Cons, the bulk of the Cybertronians remained on their homeworld to continue battle. When Optimus lost his memories, Ratchet sent Rad, Carlos and Alexis to Cybertron to find Vector Sigma, deep under Iacon. After repeated battles on Earth, Megatron managed to slay Optimus Prime and obtain all three Mini-Con superweapons. The Decepticons set course back for Cybertron, followed by the Autobots. By this time, the Decepticon forces had succeeded in conquering the entire planet thanks to their Decepticlone army, forcing all the Autobots off it, leading them to relocate to Autobot City on Earth, and to four staging ground bases on four of Cybertron's moons. The war razed Cybertron, but the Autobots finally found a lasting advantage with the construction of the Omega Sentinels, Autobot mastery of space bridge technology and their strategic relocation of the Allspark artifact led to ultimate victory. Unicron, however, made his move, prompting Starscream to sacrifice himself to unite the warring planet. Unicron's defeat marked the end of the Great War and both Autobots and Decepticons began working together to rebuild their world, restoring and re-energizing much of the planet. In the aftermath, the existence of Cybertronians was revealed to the human race who sent an envoy to Cybertron in 2017 to establish friendly relations. In 2025, however, Unicron and Megatron returned. With the Decepticon forces in disarray after Unicron's attack ten years ago, Optimus and his troops succeeded in driving their foes off Cybertron, reclaiming the planet for the Autobots. Cybertron was once again dedicated to peace and an entire generation had seen neither armor-plating nor the transistor of a Decepticon. The Autobot culture under commander Ultra Magnus was primarily peaceful, although there was an organized militancy in the form of active boot camps. The ancient building Metroplex was home to the Autobot High Council and Guilds Domesticus, while the head of military operations was Fortress Maximus. The capital of Iacon was a major location, home to destinations such as Maccadam's Old Oil House, and the abandoned Cyber-Ninja Dojo. A web of uncoordinated Decepticon attacks on the rim of the galaxy began taking place, in an attempt to claim control of the space bridges and TransWarp to the Spacebridge Nexus in Iacon, to wipe out the unarmed Autobot populace from within. Receiving wind of these attacks from a double agent on Cybertron, Megatron sent a transmission to the Decepticon cells and ordered the organizing of the attacks, and he himself began constructing a Space Bridge to lead his armies. However, Megatron's space bridge was destroyed by the reactivated Omega Sentinel Omega Supreme. The attacks were subsequently called off, much to the disappointment of the Decepticons who had managed to secure the bridges. When Megatron's double agent, Shockwave, sensed that his cover was about to be blown, he attacked Ultra Magnus, mangling the Autobot leader and causing him to be put on severe life-support. This was not enough to save him, unfortunately, and he soon went offline. Sentinel Prime, the acting Magnus, took advantage of the fear and paranoia created by the attack to grant himself emergency powers and aggressively remilitarize Cybertron, in an effort to combat the growing Decepticon threat. However, Megatron, and the other Decepticons immediately under his command managed to attack Cybertron, thereby restarting the Decepticon Uprisings and the core of Cybertron was poisoned by Dark Energon, the remnants of Unicron's attack, prompting the Autobots to evacuate. Cybertron remained in darkness. Seeking to gain an advantage over Optimus Prime and his newly acquired Star Saber, Megatron and Dreadwing used a space bridge to travel to Cybertron to acquire the hand of an unnamed dead Prime. After acquiring the four Omega Keys, the Autobots returned to Cybertron to activate the Omega Lock and restore the planet. However, as they were about to activate the lock, Megatron and his subordinates arrived with the Autobots' human allies, threatening to expose them to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere if they did not give him the Omega Keys. Prime and the Autobots surrendered, handing over the Omega Keys in exchange for the humans. However, before Megatron could use the Omega Lock to cyberform Earth, Optimus Prime disabled it and save the human planet. Eventually, the Decepticons, with help from Ratchet, built a second functioning Omega Lock on the exterior of the Nemesis. Following their defeat of Galvatron, an upgraded of Megatron, the Autobots commandeered the ship and flew to Cybertron, where they fired the Omega Lock into the Well of All Sparks, restoring the planet at last. During the process of rebuilding the planet for returning refugees, Optimus Prime and his team flew off to retrieve the AllSpark, which had been removed from the planet during the war. During this time, however, the prototype of the world eater, Unicron, entered the Hadean System. Human scientists tracked Unicron's approach and predicted he would collide with, and destroy, Cybertron. Unicron hid his final approach into the solar system behind the Sun. As he arrived in Cybertron's orbit to assault, the Autobots aboard the Miranda II arrived to oppose him until he was destroyed by the power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. The Prime flew into the Well of All Sparks, returning the AllSpark to Cybertron's core and causing numerous sparks to soar into the sky. After the restoration of the Well of All Sparks, Cybertron once again returned to a period of peace and prosperity. Statues commemorating various figures in the war were constructed. The Nemesis Crew were imprisoned in Trypticon Prison. After Cybertron had been protected by Energon towers, the Autobots and Decepticons fought Unicron. Galvatron travelled to the Super Energon reservoir below the planet to fully revive Unicron, splitting Galvatron into twins, one being Megatron, the other being Galvatron. Significant locations Locations on Cybertron in various continuities include: *The Well of All Sparks *Vector Sigma Chamber *Acid Wastes *Autobase *Cybertonium Pit *Darkmount *Decepticon Detention Center *Decepticon Crypt *Decepticon stronghold *Hall of Heroes *Hibernation Chamber *J'nwan *Ky-Alexia *Mass Transit System *Maze *Matrix (facility) *The Oracle Tank *Pit (facility) *Plasma Energy Chamber *Rust Sea *Security Services HQ *Six Lasers Over Cybertron *Smelting pool *Sonic Canyons *Stanix *The Forbidden Zone Provindes include: Polyhex Cities present are: *Cyber City *Cybertropolis *Crystal City *Helix *Iacon City *Kalis *Kaon *Nova Cronum *Simfur *Tarn *Trypticon *Tyger Pax *Vos *Yuss Notes *The name "Cybertron" was used by Marvel Comics long before the Transformers series came about. In issue 48 of the original X-Men title (released in September 1968), a computer named Computro created a race of robots named the "Cybertrons". *Cybertron's "gashed" moon, often glimpsed during the course of Beast Machines, is heavily based on one side of a modern sculpture by Arnaldo Pomodoro, "Sphere within Sphere" ("Sfera con Sfera"), that can be found in the Vatican City's Courtyard of the Pinecone. See, kids? Transformers ARE educational. *The size of the Planet Cybertron varies between different continuities. In one, the diameter of the planet is around 6,300 km, while the Marvel comics describe it as "Saturn-sized," placing its diameter at around 120,000 km. We can probably lay these at the feet of Primus, who is a god after all, and can decide to be whatever size he wants. *In Car Robot anime, Cybertron had the least screentime since the series mostly took place on Earth. *In the song Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas, one of the verses has a reference to Cybertron with the lyrics. *In the "Cybertron" series, Cybertron lost its moons when Primus used them as flails to beat down an Omega Lock-powered Starscream. *''Dark of the Moon'' marks the first appearance of Cybertron where the planet is larger than Earth. In all previous incarnations, Cybertron was much smaller than Earth. Animated previously had the largest Cybertron which was as large as the moon. Transformers: Universe differently had the largest Cybertron which was as large as Kepler-10b. *In Dark of the Moon, Cybertron has a bee-hive like structure. *In the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_of_the_Moon_(novel novelization for Dark of the Moon], Sentinel Prime failed to activate the control pillars used to summon Cybertron to Earth before Megatron and Optimus Prime defeated him, meaning Cybertron was unharmed. In addition, Megatron and Optimus decided on a truce, with Megatron deciding to return to Cybertron to help with the rebuilding process. Category:Planets Category:Hadean System Category:Autobot Commonwealth